


New drug

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally shameless PWP set in a happier verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New drug

Keller’s got Toby’s full attention, playing with ice cubes.  
He puts the melting ice over Toby’s chest, smiling at him.  
“Keller,” says Toby. “Don’t stop.”  
“Oh baby,” purrs Keller. “I can’t stop. Gonna make you come so good.”  
“Yes,” he says while Keller licks at the melting ice on his chest, making a wet trail along his naked body.  
“Love that,” says Toby. “Love what you do to me.”  
Keller licks and sucks at his nipples till they’re tender, and then he moves further down.  
“Keller. Fuck me, I need your cock in me.”  
“You are high maintenance,” says Keller. “All in good time.”  
He looks at Toby’s hard cock, Chris licks his lips and dives in, nuzzling the coarse reddish hair and touching Toby’s balls lightly.  
“Please..” says Toby.   
“I’ve got you,” says Keller and takes him in his hungry mouth.  
Toby grabs at his lover’s short hair, and then lets go.  
Keller works him hard, and he’s not going to last long.  
His wicked tongue paints a trail over Toby’s cock.  
When he comes, Keller looks at him, happily.  
“Baby,” he says. “Now I’ll fuck you.”  
Toby nods, sated but still up for more.

*  
He fucks Toby hard, going deep inside and feeling him push back with all his might.  
Toby shouldn’t be this hard, but he is.  
Soon Keller comes deep inside and Toby yells, spilling all over the carpet.  
“Love you,” says Toby.  
“I know,” he replies.  
“Unconditionally. With all my heart and all my balls.”  
“Love you Toby,” says Chris.


End file.
